favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
MTPC50
Cure Up RaPaPa! Let Tomorrow Be a Great Day As Well!! (キュアップ・ラパパ！未来もいい日になあれ！！''Kyuappu RaPaPa! Ashita mo Ī Hi ni Nāre!!?) is fiftieth and final episode of Maho Girls Pretty Cure!. Info *Air Date:January 29,2017 *Next:None *Previous:Episode 49 *Opening:Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Part 2 *Ending:Magic Âla・Thanks Major Events *This episode marks the end of Maho Girls Pretty Cure! and marks KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode to take its initial time slot. *Mirai, Riko and Kotoha return to Magic World. *Dokuromushi makes his only appearance. *Ichika Usami appears for the first time. *The KiraKira Patisserie appears for the first time. *It is revealed that Riko has become a teacher at the Magic School. *Dorothy, Nancy and Cissy are now students at the Magic School and Batty appears to be a staff member there *Yamoh appears again when he hears about Dokuroxy returning. *It is also shown that June, Kay and Emily have pursued the dreams they have alluded to in episode 30. Synopsis The Cures have Melon Bread to celebrates their reunion, Kotoha use her magic on the Melon Bread and caused Mirai and Riko to their usual age. They discover a portal and they enter Magic World. A monster consumed all sweets food and it escape, Lilia and Riz were shocked to see Riko is de-aged along with Mirai. In Principal's office, Batty revealed to be Riko's apprentice and he reveal that the monster known as Yummy that consumed sweet foods, remind of how Dokuroxy/Kushi like sweet foods. The Cures chase it and Yamoh was revived and reunite wit his master. They follow them to the portal and teleport back to No Magic World and come across KiraKira Patissiere run by Ichika Usami. They have sweets before resume their chase. They believe that it will target Melon Bread Store, Mirai noticed the girl drop her bunny doll and another girl pick up for her. The Yummy attack along with Yamoh and swallow the whole sweets, they noticed Chikurun, who manage to give the wand for Kotoha before transform. As Yamoh and Yummy escape, a whip stop Yummy from escape and the Cures were shocked to see a girl and they purified Yummy and restoring his cavity. They ask Yamoh to come to Magic World but he declined, and he tell them that they will meet again. As the other have Melon Bread, they discovered June, Emily and Kay travel to New York as they aim to face the future together. Characters *Mirai Asahina/Cure Miracle *Riko Izayoi/Cure Magical *Kotoha Hanami/Cure Felice *Ichika Usami/Cure Whip *Mofurun *Chikurun *Pekorin (Message only) *Batty *Spalda (As spider) *Gamets (As turtle) *Yamoh *Dokuromushi *Principal *Magic Crystal *Head Teacher *June *Emily *Kay *Lien *Lilia *Riz *Daikichi Asahina *Kyoko Asahina *Kanoko Yuki *Kana Katsuki *Mayumi Nagase *Souta Ono *Yuto Namiki *Takagi *Francois *Gustav *Todd *Hook *Dorothy *Nancy *Cissy *Loretta *Kushi *Solciere *Kumata Trivia * In the end of the episode, Cure Miracle passes the baton to Cure Whip, much like the previous two seasons like Cure Flora did to Cure Miracle and what Cure Lovely did to Cure Flora. * Dokkin♢Maho Girls Pretty Cure!, the original opening of the season, can be heard toward the end of the episode. ** As well as that, SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode is also heard when the three meet Ichika for the first time. * This marks the first time a Cure from a different ''Pretty Cure series makes a cameo appearance in the current one, not counting the All Stars or Dream Stars continuities. * Solcière from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! makes a small cameo appearance during one of the scenes in Magic World. * If you watch the ending message hand-off closely, all of the forms of Ha appear briefly along with Pekorin in the cloud from the impact of Cure Whip hitting Cure Miracle. * Kumata from Maho Girls Pretty Cure!: Miraculous Transformation! Cure Mofurun! makes a small cameo appearance during one of the scenes in sitting in magic carpet in Magic World.'''' Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Category:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! Episode Category:Episode